


paper memories that belong to paper people -but you're not one of them

by kciji



Category: Paper Towns - John Green, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Paper Towns, M/M, YOI x Paper Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciji/pseuds/kciji
Summary: "Yuuri Katsuki was your average high school student. He was 17, had a (albeit relatively small) group of friends, had average grades and has been single ever since his middle school sweetheart had dumped him in the very back of the school yard, under the green tree leaves in the summer, right at the end of the school year. He was the most ordinary person you could ever think of -yet, he craved more than life had given him so far."In which Victor and Yuuri get lost and find each other.(YOI x Paper Towns crossover)





	1. 1st Part

**Author's Note:**

> hello, uh....... so this is my first fic ever...... and i'm hella nervous abt posting it, so uh...... please be nice, ok (TT_TT)?
> 
> i got this idea bc i think there are many similarities between Margo and Quentin's relationship and Yuuri and Victor's (especially during the first couple episodes) and the way they see each other. Paper Towns is my favorite book and means a lot to me, and so does YOI, so i thought "why not write a crossover???" so there u have this fic lol
> 
> PLEASE keep in mind that, since this is my first fic, it won't be as good as you may expect it to be. i'm quite happy with these first 3 chapters and already have the 4th one planned out, but before writing it i first want to have all the feedback i can get so i can write better upcoming chapters! so please, do NOT hesitate in writing a comment, however long or short it might be, i WILL read it!!
> 
> anyways, i really hope you enjoy this fic!! i spent so much time writing it and proof-reading it!! thank you so much for reading it and i hope you stick around till the end!! <3 (my fingers are shaking as i type these notes omg.....)

Yuuri Katsuki was your average high school student. He was 17, had a (albeit relatively small) group of friends, had average grades and has been single ever since his middle school sweetheart had dumped him in the very back of the school yard, under the green tree leaves in the summer, right at the end of the school year. He was the most ordinary person you could ever think of -yet, he craved more than life had given him so far.

It was a warm, sunny day of September, the beginning of his senior high school year. He was making his way to school, his earbuds on and his favorite song playing on his phone. It was like a morning ritual -quietly listening to music was the only way to calm him down before his anxious thoughts kicked in. But he was kind of used to it, by now. Anxiety was a part of his everyday life. He felt someone softly pat on his back and took one earbud off, confused.

"Hiya Yuuri! How’re you doing? How did that chemistry homework go for you? Any chance you'll let me copy yours?"

It was Phichit, his childhood best friend, who lived in the same street as him. They met when they were only toddlers and Yuuri was entering the bathroom during class, coming face to face with Phichit vividly scrubbing his face full of colors: blue, pink and green paint splattered all across his face. Yuuri, feeling like he’d walked into a place he shouldn’t have, turned to leave, but Phichit was quicker and closed the bathroom door before he got out. Yuuri took a few steps back, clearly startled and not saying a word. A few seconds later, Phichit timidly asked: "Can you help me get this off?" And that's how they became friends.

"Hello, Phichit." Yuuri replied easily, smiling. "Didn't I remind you yesterday that we had homework for today?" Yuuri's words had no bite in them; he was already used to Phichit's antics. He never did any homework, at all. Yuuri wondered how he managed to not fail at all his classes.

"I knooow Yuuri, but I was too busy chatting with Leo and Guang Hong about prom! And by chatting, I mean pretty much being the third wheel… Can you believe how smitten those two are for each other? They're literally the only ones who can't see it yet, I swear... By the way, Leo finally created an Instagram account! About time, to be honest. Don't you think it's time to update yours? It's been a while since you posted something," Phichit rambled on, slinging his arm around Yuuri's shoulders as they walked. Yuuri mentally sighed. By now, Phichit should know better than to lose his time in social media, or even think about prom. Yes, he passed all his classes (somehow), but this is their last year of high school. In a few months, they'd be going to college. He needed to be a bit more serious about this, Yuuri thought.

Sighing, he responded, "Uh, well, I don't really care for social media, Phichit, you know that. Also, don't butt into people's personal business. Let them take their relationship at their pace," Yuuri scolded softly.

"You're such a mom, Yuuri. I just think they need a bit of help, y'know? I see them sneaking a few glances here and there at each other... Seriously smitten, I'll tell you." He laughed and continued with his rambling until they arrived at school. Yuuri didn’t mind Phichit’s constant talking, if anything he was grateful for it. Yuuri was more of the quiet type, anyway. They made their way into the building, looking for their other two friends.

"Phichit! Yuuri! Hi, how are you?" asked a joyful Guang Hong currently making his way to them, accompanied by Leo.

"Hey Guang, what's up? Hey Leo," Phichit greeted them in a carefree way, like he always did.

They talked, catching up with each other and walked to their lockers, chatting about the homework that Phichit obviously didn't do, how English essays take too damn long to do, and oh my god did you guys see what that girl posted on Facebook?! If that doesn't scream thirsty, I don't know what does.

So that was Yuuri Katsuki's life. He was an ordinary high school student who had a few friends, average grades and an average life. Nothing amazing, but nothing awful. He was, somewhat, content.

Apart from one thing that's been bothering him since quite some time, dare he say.

Or rather, one person.

"Yuuri, you're staring again," Phichit deadpanned.

But Phichit and his friends' voices became white noise the moment he saw Victor Nikiforov and his friends walk down the hall.

Victor Nikiforov, the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen.

Victor Nikiforov, the person who was showing off his white teeth as he laughed at something a girl had said.

Victor Nikiforov, the most extraordinary person Yuuri knew.

And he wasn't the only one to think so. Victor Nikiforov was probably the most popular person in the school (though he hated using the term "popular", as it made him feel like he was in some sappy high school tv drama, that was the word that suited Victor best). He was known not only for his wonderful, long, silver hair (Yuuri had always wondered if it was natural or not -it didn't look like hair dye. Not that he knew much about how that worked, anyways) and blue eyes, but also for always winning in ice skating championships. He didn't skate professionally, but he competed locally. Yuuri always found the time to sneak into them and watch him skate and, as he expected, Victor was as beautiful on the ice as he was off it. It was just the way he was.

"Hey!" Pale became dark as Phichit's face suddenly appeared in front of him. Yuuri did an embarrassing squeal he’d deny ever doing but woke up from his daydream. He took a few steps back until his back reached the lockers and sighed. He needed to get over his creepy obsession with Victor.

"You know I respect you, Yuuri, but I just have to say it: you look pretty pitiful staring at Victor like he's Jesus himself," Leo casually said, leaning against the lockers as well. He didn't mean any harm, of course. He was right, after all.

Yuuri sighed, turning his back to them. Mostly to not be tempted and stare at Victor again.

"Have you even tried talking to him? Maybe you two have a lot in common!" Guang Hong said sweetly, ever the optimistic.

Yuuri scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if I, plain boring student Yuuri would have anything in common with talented, beautiful ice skater Victor." Yuuri hadn't meant to reply so bitterly, but that was the truth. A truth he'd rather deal with and mull over alone, not expose it to anyone. He already felt bad enough about it.

"Oh come on, chin up, buttercup! Forget about ‘prince’ Nikiforov,” Phichit made air quotes, as if disgusted by the idea. “Why would you need him when you have your right-hand man and faithful warrior right by your side?" he said, dramatically bowing down to Yuuri. “By the way, Leo, you’re one to talk.” Leo sputtered and coughed, asking Phichit _what do you even mean by that ?!_ and Phichit just patted Leo’s shoulder. He chuckled, half-embarrassed, half-glad for having his silly friends to cheer him up.

And here's the thing. He doesn't _dislike_ his life. Like he's said before, he's content with it. But, if he's being honest, he can't help but feel like something is still missing. Everything is fine just the way it is.

But he feels there could be something more.

As he goes into the classroom with his friends, he doesn't feel Victor's eyes on the back of his neck.

 _What is he_ _missing_ _?_


	2. Chapter 2

_3:58_

Yuuri impatiently stared at his watch, as if he could make the digits change at his own will.

"...please do not forget the deadline, this assignment is due to a month, you have plenty of time to do it. I'd also advise you to think about your college applications, this school year will fly by faster than you think. Now, about the results of last week's test..."

_3:59_

_Seriously?_ Yuuri thought. There’s only a _teeny,_ _tiny,_ minute left, why can’t they end class now? He never understood why everybody had to be so precise when it came to time. What difference did it make if someone ended class a minute early or if someone arrived five minutes late to a meeting? As long as they're not an hour late, it shouldn't be that much of a problem, right? And even if they WERE an hour late, why did it matter? It's just an hour. There were 23h left in the day to make up for it. The next day the person would get another chance to arrive early, anyway.

He stopped his stupid mental rambling and scolded himself for daydreaming. His teacher was talking about important things; he should be paying more attention.

His teacher' speech came to a halt as they heard the bell ring and the students were already up and exiting the classroom.

"Alright alright, off you go, everyone," the teacher said sighing, turning to organize her papers on the desk, promptly ignored by the students.

Yuuri made his way to the door, but he heard her call to him.

"Ah, Yuuri, could we talk for a bit?" She was putting her books into her bag, before coming up to sit on the desk.

"Yes, ma'am? Is something wrong?" He walked up to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about your essay," she said softly.

Yuuri panicked. Did he get a D? He spent all his weekend working on it! Did he miss the deadline? No way, he was sure that essay was due on Wednesday... Did he make too many mistakes while writing? He wasn't the greatest when it came to grammar, but Guang Hong had proof-read it and didn't find any major mistakes... Why was he getting a D when-

"It was great. Very interesting to read, indeed! The way you organize your thoughts and illustrate your arguments keeps the reader on their toes so they'll want to read the rest. You sure have a talent for writing," she smiled.

The more she talked, the more he was tempted to curl into a ball and disappear. He opted for looking at his feet and fidgeting, though. Yuuri never dealt well with praise. Sure, he knew he was good at some things, but he always felt like he could be better, so he never really allowed himself to get a break from working hard. His parents and Phichit have tried making him go outside and at least catch some sunlight so he wouldn't turn into a vampire, but their efforts were in vain. If Yuuri wasn't working for school, there was always a voice in the back of his head telling him he could be doing better things with his time, even if he was already dead tired from studying. But there was no helping it; that voice always won in the end.

Yuuri managed to raise his head high enough so he could look at his teacher. She was young-looking, maybe in her late twenties. Her name was Yuuko Nishigori and she was Japanese, just like him. She was the nicest teacher he'd had so far. Always smiley and nice with her students, but also very strict when she needed to be. Overall, she was a good, kind teacher, but beware if you ever messed with her. Her sweet smile and cute face hid a monster in disguise.

"A-ah, well... thank you, Mrs. Nishigori, that's very kind of you to say-"

"Not kind Yuuri, just honest." She paused. "Have you thought about having making a career with your writing?"

Oh.

"I mean, it would be such a shame to let your talents go to waste. I truly believe you'd be successful with a writing career. I’m thinking maybe in journalism?" She says, sweet as ever.

"Um... yeah, why not? I guess," Yuuri trails off.

Sensing his discomfort, she lets the subject go. "Anyways, keep up the good work Yuuri. You'll be sure to be accepted in any college you want, that way." A genuine smile.

He replied, faking a smile of his own. "Thank you, Mrs. Nishigori. Have a good afternoon."

He finally exited the classroom and rushed to the school entrance, where his friends would most likely be.

He should've seen it coming, of course. It's the last year of high school. After this, they're supposed to study in college. To have a job. That was how life worked, whether he liked it or not. Everybody needs to have a job in order to live comfortably. There was nothing he could do about it, and although he'd never stop working in order to achieve that goal, he couldn't help but feel his anxiety grow bigger and bigger as each day passed. Was he doing the right thing? Making the right choices? How did he know those were the right choices? Wasn't there more to life than work and having a job?

He scoffed. What a silly thought. Yes, of course, there were the little pleasures in life that were affordable to almost everyone. A day out with friends, surfing on the Internet, playing video games, reading books. It's not like he didn't know how to have fun. He just knew there were more important things in life than this. Work is important. His parents worked, had a house, a dog, and children to take care of. And they were happy, he knew they were.

So why wouldn't he be happy with the same lifestyle as them?

___

He arrived home, the hot afternoon weather having evaporated all the remaining water in his body. He had an awful headache that he just wanted to sleep off honestly, but there was an essay due to a month and he couldn't afford to get behind schedule.

He walked past his sister, sat at the dining table on her phone.

"Hey there, squirt. How was school?" She asked in her usual detached manner. His sister Mari was the polar opposite of him, as their parents always said. She loved the hot summer weather while Yuuri absolutely despised it. She was the most carefree person he knew and he was a little ball of anxiety at all times. She loved salty popcorn and he preferred sweetened popcorn. "You're a freak," she says to him every time they go to the cinema together. Call him whatever you want, sweetened popcorn is tasty and very underrated.

"It was fine. Same old, same old. Are you already back from work?" Yuuri poured himself a big glass of cold water from the fridge.

"Yeah. Boss let us out a bit earlier today. Something came up with his daughter, I think," she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember the details. "She got into a fight with a classmate apparently, so..."

"Really? I hope everything's fine now." He said in between gulps.

"Yeah, me too." She sighs. "Kids these days..."

Yuuri snorted. "You're 24, not 80. Or should I call you grandma already?"

"Well I'd have to have kids for that to happen, and trust me, Mom and Dad won't be getting any grandchildren from me," she chuckled. Mari was the kind of person to whom nothing was more important than freedom. It'd be a lie if he said he didn't feel at least a little bit sad at the idea of not having any nephews or nieces to take care of, but he supported his sister in whatever decision she took, just like he supported her when she'd dropped out of college.

"I'm thinking about getting some take-out with Minako. Wanna come along?"

"I can’t, sorry, I have tons of homework to do. Just buy me some burgers, please."

She sighed. She already knew the drill. "Alright. Do you want ketchup or mayonnaise in your burger?" She stood up, taking her keys on the counter.

"Who the hell eats burgers with mayonnaise?"

"Says you, sweetened popcorn freak. See ya," and she was out through the backdoor.

Yuuri smiled. They may be complete polar opposites, but he was glad he and Mari got along so well together.

"Alright, time to work." He took a couple water bottles with him and went upstairs to his room, where he studied till way later than 9pm.

__

Knock, knock.

Yuuri didn't move.

Knock, knock. A bit more forceful this time.

Yuuri only softly grunted.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Yuuri stood straight up from his chair before bringing his hand to his nape and hissing in pain. He'd fallen asleep on his desk again.

Waiting for his pain to subside and for his heart to beat a bit slower, he moved to the source of the noise. His window.

He opened it and looking down, there was-

It was-

He-

"Hi, there! You're Yuuri, right?" Silver hair and white teeth shone in the dark.

_Victor?!_

"WHAT -what are you doing here?!" Yuuri almost shouted before remembering it was very late at night and that his sister wasn't a heavy sleeper.

"Just strolling through town, I guess." He said sweetly, as if it was two in the afternoon and not the middle of the freaking night. "Wanna come along?" He asked, his voice softer and deeper.

It took every ounce of Yuuri's strength to not give in and faint.

_What the fuck is he doing here._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please? <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment please <3!!

The night air was warm and it softly blew on Yuuri and Victor’s hair as they drove down the street. Victor was looking out his open window, fingers resting on his lips and chin, the wind making a mess out of the hair that wasn’t caught up in the bun he’d made.

“So,” Yuuri said, not wanting to break the peaceful silence but still needing answers to his questions, “Remind me of why I agreed to drive you around at night?”

Victor looked over to him and smiled, bright as always. “Because you can’t resist my charming smile, of course.” He chuckled.

Yuuri blushed. He was dreaming, right?

__

_“What are you doing here?” He said –or rather, whispered, voice full of panic._

_“I’m looking for a driver for the night. Come down so we can talk about it?” Victor tentatively asked._

_“No, I’m not coming down and risk waking up the whole house just to listen to you explain to me for what reason  you could possibly need someone driving you around at mid-freaking-night.”_

_…is what Yuuri should’ve said._

_He went out and joined Victor anyways._

_He carefully closed the front door behind him and turned to see the silver-haired boy._

_“What is it?” He replied bluntly. He didn’t mean to sound rude, but Victor **was** the one to wake him up late at night, on a school day nonetheless, right? Besides, Yuuri pretty much acted like a grandpa whenever he was tired: cranky and always complaining._

_Victor didn’t seem fazed though, and started explaining the situation to him. “Well, here’s the thing… I was alone in my bedroom, wide awake, tossing around, and I just couldn’t find any sleep. So I thought ‘Hm, maybe going out for a walk will help me, since I’m not feeling tired’, so I got up, put on my shoes-“_

_“Victor”, Yuuri sighed, his index and thumb pressing the space between his eyes._

_“Ikindofwantedtogoonaroadtriptonight,” Victor blurted out._

_“…Come again?”_

_“Can we? Go on a road trip?” He shyly asked, such a contrast to his usual bold self._

_Yuuri opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to find his words. A few seconds later, he finally put himself together enough to ask, “First of all: why would you want to drive around at night for apparently no reason other than just the sake of doing so, and second of all: don’t you have your own friends you can do this with?” Yuuri’s heart stung a bit at his own words. He couldn’t lie to himself, he felt ecstatic to be the one Victor would choose to go around in a night trip with. But why exactly did he choose him? He was right when he said Victor had endless choices as to who should be his “partner in crime” for the night. He never talked to Yuuri, or ever acknowledged his existence. So how come he was right here, outside his house, at a time like this?_

_“Also how do you know where I live?” Yuuri added as an afterthought, suddenly feeling distraught._

_Looking down, he noticed a sports bag right by Victor’s feet. “Are you running away?” He asked, wide-eyed. He was oh so close to actually freaking out._

_Victor briefly looked taken back by his words, but quickly recomposed himself and sighed, looking restless. Yuuri had never seen Victor annoyed, upset, or anything else other than joyful and smiley, so seeing him like this was somewhat unsettling._

_“I promise I’ll explain it all to you on the road, ok? So please, say yes!” Victor pleaded and oh my god he was seventeen, he was **not** supposed to look cute while pouting._

_“Fine,” Yuuri sighed, feeling defeated._

_Phichit was right. He had it so bad._

____

“Seriously Victor, what are we doing right now? You haven’t even told me where we’re driving to.”

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

“So! Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to go all these places I listed, and…”

“…And?”

“And we’re going to have fun!” Victor beamed childishly.

“Can you tell me where we’re going, at least?” Yuuri had given up on understanding why this was happening. He was tired and the sooner he could get on with whatever they were doing, the sooner he could come back home. He just hoped it wouldn’t take the whole night.

“Luna Park. Y’know, the amusement park a few blocks from here?”

“Oh yeah, I know that park. I actually used to go there all the time when I was a kid,” he chuckled at the memories flashing before his eyes in only a couple seconds.

“Really? Me too. Though going on the rides all alone wasn’t too fun,” he smiled. Not a sad smile, or a happy one. A ‘regular’ smile, if that even existed.

“Don’t you have any siblings?” Yuuri briefly glanced to the passenger seat. Victor was looking right ahead, with his feet now up on the console. Yuuri made a mental note to clean it if it ever got too dirty.

“Nope, I don’t. It’s just me, my mom and dad. And when I was a kid I couldn’t- ah, well, I didn’t have too many friends, so,” he trailed off.

Yuuri huffed. “I would’ve thought you’d have tons of friends ever since you were little. I mean, you have so many now in high school-“

He glanced at the passenger seat again. Victor was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t look angry, or upset, he was just… staring at Yuuri. Yuuri squirmed in his seat.

Victor hummed, and suddenly his expression changed. “We’re here!’

Out of his window, Yuuri could see the amusement park’ sign _Luna Park_ in big, curvy, yellow letters, with a space rocket landing on a big, dirty, plastic, white moon. Behind the sign, a few rollercoasters and a Ferris wheel could be seen as well. It’s been years since he’d been here, the last time being for one of his birthdays, and he recalled how scared he was to try out the _Twister_ , a ride that had not only one, or two, but _three_ loops. But Phichit and Leo had finally convinced him to go, causing Yuuri to spend an hour in one of the restroom’ stalls after he finished the ride. Despite that, it was still a good birthday.

He wondered why he didn’t come here more often, but then he remembered that he wasn’t twelve anymore and it’s not like the park had changed in five years. It was still the same amusement park he went to as a kid with Mari and later as a teen with his friends. It’s just gotten a lot older, dustier and dirtier, if that sign was anything to go by.

At night, though? It looked completely different, with all the red, blue and pink lights off and no cheery music or the children’s laughter and cries. It looked abandoned, lifeless, almost eerie; like a ghost town. Yuuri wasn’t sure he liked the park that way: so calm, looking like an impenetrable castle, but it was definitely new. Scary, but new. And he couldn’t really understand why he suddenly felt excited to get in.

“How are we getting in, though?” Yuuri asked his companion, who was making his way to the main entrance. He didn’t expect to find the entrance to be open, did he?

“Oh? So did you finally stop freaking out? I thought I’d never see the day,” Victor teased.

“Don’t get too cocky, Nikiforov. I’m the one with the car keys, remember?” Yuuri replied, only then realizing what he had said. He blushed and looked away, mortified for getting so comfortable with someone he’s not even friends with. As if that could ever happen.

Clearly not expecting Yuuri to talk back, he stopped whatever he was doing in favor of staring at Yuuri, his mouth slightly open like a fish. He then laughed and continued to look for whatever was in his pants pocket. “You’re cool, Yuuri. I’m glad I’m doing this with you.” _Wait… is that a blush on his cheeks?_

Before Yuuri had any time to react to and feel embarrassed by Victor’s statement, the boy exclaimed:

“Ah! There we go!” In his hands were a few keys all connected to a ring. He picked one and proceeded to unlock the main entrance.

“How did you get the keys to Luna Park?!” Yuuri cried out, joining Victor by his side.

“I’ve got connections,” he said, trying to look mysterious. Despite his blush though, Yuuri didn’t look impressed.

“Fine, fine. I stole them from a friend of my parents’, he works here,” he mumbled.

“You what?!”

“Come in, and don’t forget to close the gates!” Victor said, already walking into the park.

Yuuri ran, catching up to Victor. “Victor, wait! And stop making so much noise!”

__

"I've got a question, though."

They were by a wooden fence surrounding a lake. The lake was big enough for people to ride boats on them. Now the boats were attached to the deck, gently swaying on the calm, almost still water. Crickets were singing and the water sparkled white with the moonlight. It looked like they were in the middle of a forest.

"Go ahead. That seems to be the only thing you've been doing since we got here, anyways."

A smirk. Victor was acting like he and Yuuri had been friends forever, and not like they’d just started having proper conversations. And for some reason, that annoyed Yuuri.

“I get that going to some places at night might be a bit exciting, but why are we here? What are you even going to do here, or in every place that we’re going to visit tonight?”

A white flash. Click.

“I hope you smiled!” After blinking several times and finally recovering his sight, he found Victor holding a small photograph in his hand, and a white Polaroid camera in the other.

“Oh no, you were blinking… Oh well, that’ll have to do. I can’t waste any sheets.”

“Victor, what are you **doing**?” Yuuri felt like a madman, constantly asking the same questions and getting no satisfactory answer. What the hell was going on inside Victor’s head?!

“Making memories.”

“What?”

A warm breeze blew through their hair and the grass.

“That’s why we’re driving around, Yuuri. I want to make memories.” Victor was looking anywhere but at Yuuri.

Still, that doesn’t answ-

“And the reason why I picked you was precisely because we don’t know each other.” He finally looked up. He looked serious about what he was saying.

“What, so I’m just a blank white sheet for you to write new memories on?” Yuuri wondered on how many blank white sheets Victor had written on before him.

Victor smiled, and stepped towards him. His face was close, but not uncomfortably so.

“I won’t be the only one making new memories tonight.” Soft, warm air on his lips. “You only have to follow me.” His face was dark, the moonlight no longer reaching his cheeks. Just his eyes. There was blue, so much blue Yuuri forgot to breathe.

But he didn’t let himself feel intimidated, and replied in the same tone of voice as Victor’s. “I don’t even know you and you already tire me out.”

Victor laughed, stepping away. He was looking at Yuuri.

“Come on, we still have tons of other places to go to tonight.”

“Looking forward to it,” Yuuri replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“I know you are.” One last smile before Victor looked ahead of him. Yuuri finally let himself blush till his cheeks burned.

He had no idea what was happening, or what was going to happen tonight, but he wasn’t lying.

He really was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stalk me on tumblr, let's be friends!! @anime-is-yikes-anyway


End file.
